conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Second Falklands War
Wh? Where are your deployments coming from? And 11:00 Falklands Time hasn't even happened yet. Detectivekenny 00:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) True, 11pm wont happen for 3 hours. But at least now you know Cascadia's plans and can counter them. Woogers 00:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, it will happen soon. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Break out the Surface to Air Missile launchers, you've got Cruise missiles to shoot down. Woogers 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry? Can I have that in English, lol? Detectivekenny 00:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It's exactly as it says. Deploy SAM stations to shoot down impending Cascadian cruise missiles. Woogers 00:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow I'm so stupid today. :) Detectivekenny 00:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) They miss more often than not, I don't care. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wh? #2 Where did you get weather planes? Seriously. You're not supposed to even know they exist. Detectivekenny 01:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) They are just weather stations hooked onto/installed in a plane. Exactly like normal, but in a plane. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Weather What weather stations? I thought we were just sticking to dehumidifiers? It's not that hard, my house has a dehumidifier. Or maybe it's a humidifier, but that's not the point. Detectivekenny 23:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I didn't say that. We are making our own based off of yours. They spew the chemicals out of themselves. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Conventional dehumidifiers are a lot more practical, cheap, and reliable solution. Detectivekenny 01:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought we decided that you were only using dehumidifiers and other technology found originally by Cascadia or Canada/the United States. Detectivekenny 22:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No we did not, we stole your technology. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Let me reiterate. There are tons of metal boxes below the ocean floor. They each release one or two chemicals. There are also boxes on the ground that release water vapor. Stealing water vapor. Amusing. Detectivekenny 03:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL we stole the technology not the water vapor. We are currently understanding how it works. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How? You are looking for telephone booth-sized objects, and find none. By some chance, you find a box (which I don't even know how it's possible because droids aren't programmed to look for boxes). You send it off to Cascadia. There, you find it releases water vapor. Not what you were looking for. Then, you find two more. They also release water vapor. So much for that. You keep looking but you have no idea because all the weather control takes place either underwater or in the air. Detectivekenny 03:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes but we still get those and they are one piece of the puzzle. We can make them emit other chemicals very easily. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) A nine-year-old could make a machine emit chemicals easily. The choice of chemicals took fourteen years to perfect, and the compounds andchemical reactions are very complex. Cascadia can't find that out without putting, well, fourteen years into it. But by then, Yarphei will be even more advanced. Detectivekenny 04:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I see. But if we do steal them, it will reduce the time to maybe about ten years. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Really. NO. Say you actually do find the underwater boxes (which you don't). You find one box that releases CO2. After searching the area for three hours, you find one other box. It releases sodium and iodide. So, the formula for weather control may contain all, some, or none of these items, which may or may not react with other chemicals. Some of them are thrown in just to confuse you, some are genuinely useful. But very few of the chemicals can act alone. Detectivekenny 16:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I can program the robots to find the underwater boxes, then they will uncover them right and left. They will be transported to Cascadia where we will make our own. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Map How do you like it? Detectivekenny 20:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't get how the lines work but it looks good to me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The lines are advances. You use common sense to tell their direction. Detectivekenny 03:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC)